An Exercise In Random
by PlatinumWings
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha decides that his obligation to protect Kikyo is nothing but trouble for Kagome? After trying to send Kagome home and leaving her to fend for herself, we find her seeking comfort with none other than the icy Lord of the West!
1. Table Of Contents

**_Table Of Contents & Explanations_**

_An Exercise in Random; My personal practice of creative writing._

_Hello will or would-be readers! Today I am taking my literary prowess out for a spin by writing to a set prompt. The prompts are randomly generated for me from a website (jc-schools[dot]net/write/create[dot]htm), and each "chapter" will be it's own oneshot (or twoshot, depending on the subject matter...it may even be longer). To make navigation easy, the prompt will be clearly stated above the start of each chapter - as well as the chapter title being relevant to said prompt. (I will probably end it when I reach around 200k words.) Thank you for reading my little authorial note, and I do hope you enjoy/review my works._

Alright, so thank you very much for taking time to browse my random plot assortment of Kagome focused fan literature! This first chapter is mainly just an explanation and directory - feel free to skip it if you wish, I only hoped to make it easier on any possible reader. Now I would like to explain a bit about this odd story, starting with why on Earth it gets a table of contents! You see, this is not just one long story. It is a collection of short stories that are all related through the character Higurashi Kagome's supposed, time lined, "experiences"; Most of these have different plots, different focuses, different pairings, and possibly even different ratings! (Granted most of this is smutty, since I'm using it as a literary exercise and I generally am not satisfied with my ability to write smut, but there are a few chapters that have no intimacy whatsoever...like the chapter that will have Shippo in it.) That said, the whole of this story will always be rated "M". There is no way I am going to risk any other rating. As for characters and genre, it may change depending on the current story focus - for example: At the moment it is Kagome & Sesshomaru focused, so that is how I have classified it. It will change later on in the story (you can get a guess of how this is going to go by looking at the future chapter titles and summaries below), and once it is completed it will be labeled "Kagome", without a second character. I hope this explanation lessens confusion.

**As a side note, published portions of the story will have their chapter title shown in **bold**, with rating, focus, and characters beside in _italics_. A brief plot base and summary is underneath this. Stories that go together (more than just a one-shot) are sectioned together with the silly plot base and summary beneath all chapter titles. Unpublished portions are all in _italics_. This table of contents may be updated as necessary, lengthened, or shortened, depending on need.

* * *

><p>2012|124** * Alone In The Moonlight 1 **_- T_ - _Angst/Romance_ - _Inuyasha & Kagome_

2012|1/28** * Alone In The Moonlight 2** _- M - Hurt/Comfort/Romance - Kagome & Sesshomaru_

Plot prompt: "A flying saucer has been sighted over your town. You have never believed in flying saucers, but then you see it for yourself and...what happens next."

Summary: "What happens when Inuyasha decides that his obligation to protect Kikyo is nothing but trouble for Kagome? After trying to send Kagome home and leaving her to fend for herself, we find her seeking comfort with none other than the icy Lord of the West!"

* * *

><p><em>* To Heal A Heart - T - MysteryRomance - Kagome & Sesshomaru_

_Plot Prompt: "If I could accomplish one more thing, I would..."_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru, great daiyoukai of the Western lands and terrible source of power to be respected, has come to travel with two ningen. A young miko, whom this one considers himself far from fond of, and a child who knows no fear. "_

* * *

><p><em>* Payback's A B**ch - T - FriendshipHumor - Kagome & Rin_

_Plot Prompt: "My favorite sport is ..."_

_Summary: "Who knew Kagome and Rin could possibly have so much in common? Compassion, love, the ability to see past one's origins to the good parts of their personality... Not to mention an uncanny knack for annoying Jaken!"_

* * *

><p><em>* Aramitama - M - Romance - Kagome &amp; Sesshomaru<em>

_* The Path Of A Priestess - K+ - Adventure/Fantasy - Kagome & Sesshomaru_

_Plot Prompt: "Everyone needs help sometime. What happened when someone helped you?"_

_Summary: "Weeks have passed with Kagome helplessly in Sesshomaru's companionship - he protects her in ways that Inuyasha never could - but at what cost? Knowing she cannot live life shirking her duty as the Shikon no Tama miko, Kagome decides to mark her own path!"_

* * *

><p><em>* Objectively Speaking - M - HorrorSupernatural - Naraku & Kagome_

_Plot Prompt: "If I were an animal I would be a ..."_

_Summary: "He really was a spider. Spinning webs and traps for his prey to stumble in to before they even have a chance to learn of his presence. Even now he is hyper aware of his pawns; too bad all of his knowledge still leaves so much to be desired."_

* * *

><p><em>* Miasma - M - SupernaturalTragedy - Naraku & Kagome_

_Plot Prompt: "The thing that I regret most about my life is..."_

_Summary: "No matter how much time passes, what you have already done can never truly go away. The only thing left to do is move on, hoping that one day any action you take may be justified."_

* * *

><p><em>* Home Sweet Home - K+ - Kagome &amp; Hojo<em>

_Plot Prompt: "Think about something that happened at school that you will remember for a long time. Tell what happened."_

_Summary: "I am so tired of tests! I come home for, quite possibly the last time, only to find myself arriving just in time for a math quiz... How frustrating! Good thing Hojo still wants to help me out. I don't know what on Earth I'd do without his notes!"_

* * *

><p><em>* Where The Heart Is - M - Romance - Kagome &amp; Sesshomaru<em>

_Plot Prompt: "The nicest thing anyone has ever done for me was..."_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru is incredulous at himself. Here he is, waiting for a certain Shikon Miko - simply to give her a slight lesson in dealing with demons. This one has no idea what came over himself, but since these techniques are useful miko... He will deal."_

* * *

><p><em>* Reflection - M - AdventureFantasy - Kagome_

_Plot Prompt: "Tell about a time when you were embarrassed."_

_Summary: "When there is nothing left to do but be alone, it's funny how far your mind can wander. From small blunders to some of the biggest mistakes of her life, it seems ever since she came to the Sengoku jidai it's just one demonic mess after another."_

* * *

><p><em>* Kushimitama - T - SpiritualSuspense - Kagome & Kikyo_

_* Protecting The Jewel - M - Angst - Kagome & Kikyo_

_Plot Prompt: "You have some advice to give to someone. Who gets it and what do you say?"_

_Summary: "Time is fickle. One moment you are happy, warm, and safe with the person you'd least expect; then all too soon your safety is crushing down upon you ten-fold under the never ending glare of someone who should have never been your enemy to begin with!"_

* * *

><p><em>* In And Of Myself - T - AdventureFantasy - Kagome_

_Plot Prompt: "If you could take a trip anywhere, where would you go? Why?"_

_Summary: "Nothing but travel and war. If only I could go somewhere I want to, for the reason that I just simply want to! But I suppose nothing like that can happen until Naraku is defeated and the Shikon no Tama no longer exists..."_

* * *

><p><em>* Without A Word - T - AngstHurt/Comfort - Inuyasha & Kagome_

_* Without A Word 2 - T - Family/Hurt/Comfort - Inuyasha & Kagome_

_*Without A Word 3 - M - Hurt/Comfort/Romance - Inuyasha & Kagome_

_Plot Prompt: "You're invited to a friend's house for an important holiday dinner. You find a roach in your food. What do you say?"_

_Summary: "It should have really been no surprise that Setsubun is coming up, and I guess that since I'm already in Kaede's village I might as well just stay for the festival... Let's just hope that I can get along well enough with Inuyasha and Kikyo this time."_

* * *

><p><em>* Nigimitama - K - FamilyFriendship - Kagome & Shippo_

_Plot Prompt: "If I could live anywhere in the world, I would choose..."_

_Summary: "Loneliness. Such is the life of a priestess. To serve others willingly and without a second thought. But Kagome was not born in to this life, and more than anything she misses the family that she painstakingly crafted for herself. She misses her friends."_

* * *

><p><em>* Trouble Makers - T - DramaHumor - Kagome & Shippo_

_Plot Prompt: "Imagine that you could be invisible for one day."_

_Summary: "Mama and I have been together for a while; just us. It gets a bit lonely without Kirara and the others, but I like it instead of Inuyasha! Lately Mama has been trying everything to make sure I have fun; just, she got a bit carried away this time..."_

* * *

><p><em>* Gossamer Hopes - M - HorrorSuspense - Kagome & Naraku_

_* Sakimitama - M - Angst/Romance - Kagome & Naraku_

_* Platinum Wings - M - Romance/Suspense - Kagome & Naraku_

_Plot Prompt: "Imagine that you woke up one morning and were able to fly. Where would you go and what would you do?"_

_Summary: "The tension was so think Kagome could practically taste it in the air. Here she is, face to face with her worst enemy - the man that all of her friends (and the people around her) strive to obliterate - and... he... is caring for her being?"_

* * *

><p><em>* The Fate Of The Shikon no Tama<em>

_Summary: "After everything that has happened, Kagome has finally learned what the Shikon no Tama stands for. Through courage, wisdom, friendship, and love Kagome knows how to end these seemingly hopeless battles; but will she have the strength to prevail?"_

* * *

><p><em>* Epilogue: What is a happily ever after?<em>


	2. Alone In The Moonlight 1

**_An Exercise in Random; My personal practice of creative writing._**

_Hello will or would-be readers! Today I am taking my literary prowess out for a spin by writing to a set prompt. The prompts are randomly generated for me from a website (jc-schools[dot]net/write/create[dot]htm), and each "chapter" will be it's own oneshot (or twoshot, depending on the subject matter). To make navigation easy, the prompt will be clearly stated above the start of each chapter - as well as the chapter title being relevant to said prompt. (I will probably end it when I reach around 200k words.) Thank you for reading my little authorial note, and I do hope you enjoy/review my works._

* * *

><p><strong>Twoshot prompt: "A flying saucer has been sighted over your town. You have never believed in flying saucers, but then you see it for yourself and...what happens next."<strong>

_xoOox_

Stupid Inuyasha! I glared over my shoulder at the hanyou and his witch; how could he have let her come in to our camp? After everything that has happened since I broke the Shikon no Tama (on accident, mind you) - she has been nothing but trouble. From trying to take Inuyasha to hell, to literally handing the Shikon no Tama over to Naraku, and even trying to kill or banish me! Then he just lets her waltz in here and settle with us like nothing has ever happened? ...So much for protecting me.

"What was that, wench?" Inuyasha's gruff voice came from directly behind me, his warm breath fanning over the back of my neck. Oh crap, did I say that last part out loud? "I'm waiting." He seemed to purr.

I could practically feel his eyes narrow at my nervous laughter as I tried to keep walking, "Oh nothing, Inuyasha." A stiff claw grasped my shoulder and spun me around, his eyes telling me that there was no way he'd buy that. I glanced around, the same nervous smile plastered on my face, silently pleaded with my companions for assistance. Aside from Kikyo glaring at me, everyone else seemed too tired to be able to move, let alone intervene. "Well, um, I was just wondering..." Minds eye flickering with some idea quickly making itself know, "If we could rest!" Perfect, I mentally congratulate myself. Saved by his slave-driver attitude! "Yes!" My eyes lit up with my triumph, as did Miroku and Sango's - but in hope of actually getting some sleep. "That is exactly what I wanted to ask you." I reassured.

Growling a little, Inuyasha released my shoulder and glanced up into the sky. "Keh." Was his only reply as he jumped in to a near by tree.

_xoOox - Time Passage - xoOox_

"Kagome." I groaned as I felt a light shake to my shoulder. "Kagome, wake up." I sighed, lazily cracking an eye open and immediately being blinded by the large campfire our group slept by. Another pained groan passed my lips, as my vision was slowly returning.

"Inu...yasha...?" I looked directly into his molten gold eyes, his face only centimeters from mine. Blushing, I sat up and scanned the camp. Nothing seemed to be wrong; Miroku and Sango slept (as far away from one another as Sango had earlier deemed suitable), Shippo and Kilala were curled together, I didn't sense any danger... But where was Kikyo? Is this why Inuyasha is waking me up? The priestess had seemed to disappear shortly after dinner, leaving little more than an 'I shall return' and a very worried hanyou on my hands. Vaguely my mind wondered if perhaps she was with Naraku, and perhaps it was not by force... just as the last time she was supposedly "captured" by him. A gentle tug on my wrist brought me out of my stupor though, as Inuyasha stood - pulling me up with him and into his arms.

"Kagome, let's go for a walk." His normally harsh voice was full of soft cadences that caressed my ears just as his hand was running through my hair. I nodded, not trusting my voice to respond, as he began pulling me lightly into the forest. His gait was slow - measured - as he guided my tired body to some unknown destination, and I felt the strong urge to relax. Even with my sleep bidden eyes I couldn't help but notice how beautiful the moon was in the sky. A perfect platinum circle, nice and pert, enveloped in the smooth glittering chrome blanket of stars and the sweeping gossamer wings of the galaxies; every terse step Inuyasha pulled me in sync with him throwing the light down a million new ways to sparkle upon the Earth. A small gasp escaped my lips, mesmerized by the way Inuyasha's perfect silver swayed along his hips in perfect tune with the glow.

"Kagome?" His ears twitched as he slowly turned to face me, his golden eyes heavy with some unknown problem. "Are you okay?" He leaned down to gaze at me, not letting go of my hand.

"Yeah," I smiled softly, only for him, "I'm still just a bit tired."

He smiled back, just as gentle. "Kagome... you know that I have to protect Kikyo."

My face fell ever so slightly. Where was he going with this? I glanced around, noticing just how deep in the forest we now were. The darkness surrounding us was nearly impermeable, if it were not for the unobstructed moonlight I was sure I wouldn't even be able to see my fingers in front of my face. I peered at the path we had obviously followed - the only other clearing in the tree tops - only to find that there were several long roads along the same routes; winding and snaking in every possible direction into the darkness. "Inuyasha?" I choked on the air in my lungs, my heartbeat speeding up in slight fear of why we were so far from the others. For a while the only response I received was his burning eyes still looking down into mine.

"I owe it to her." He stepped forward lightly, embracing me once again. "Now that she's in our camp, I can't ask you to keep tagging along." He pulled me in a bit tighter. "Kagome..."His breathing was a bit harsh as he forced out his next words. "I'll stay a hanyou, just a bit longer, for you, but you need to go home."

My eyes widened as he dropped his arms and backed away from me, bounding off into the night.

_xoOox - Third Person - xoOox_

Inuyasha could only vaguely hear when Kagome called after him, too far gone in his thoughts of Kikyo to allow himself to regret his decision. If only she could know that he was doing this for her own good. He didn't abandon her in the middle of the forest, he gave her a clearly marked path to safety - even if he was one to forcibly push her down it. Though Kagome knelt onto the soft Earthen ground trying to reign in her broken sobs, she was better off than if she were to once again face Naraku in his massive evil. Inuyasha cared too much to allow that disgusting spider anywhere near his Kagome ever again. After all, he already needed to avenge one woman's death - he wouldn't be able to survive adding another to the list.

Kagome could do nothing but clutch her knees as she tried not to weep; again Inuyasha was choosing the priestess over herself. Again she was being left alone and being forced to forget her mission to re-complete the Shikon no Tama. Looking up into the silvery sky Kagome wondered, would this ever end? Would the jewel ever be complete and without a hold on her? Deep down she knew the answer - no matter how hard she tried there would never be a way to sever her connection with the jewel. She would likely remain here, in this time, for the rest of her life... Unable to return, though in the end she wouldn't want to. Lost in thought Kagome almost missed the flit of starlight in her vision, coming closer and closer to her. Her breath voice shook as she wondered aloud what that could be. A star that, instead of falling, was dancing aimlessly in the night sky? It couldn't be a star! But what then? A piece of the Shikon? Of course not; the light emanating from it was a crystalline white - not the normal holy pink hues.

"Ha, with my luck it's just a UFO." She whispered, trying desperately to lighten her own mood. "Maybe it's here to kidnap me." She began to laugh dryly... That is, until said light came to a halt right in front of her crumpled form.

"Ningen." A deathly soft voice commanded her attention immediately.

Kagome's eyes widened, instinctive fear rising at her vulnerable state in front of the daiyoukai. "Sess...sesshomaru-sama..." her voice was barely above a whisper, as the great and powerful Lord of the west held her captive with just his gaze. "I...is there anything I can do for you?"

"Hn." The daiyoukai didn't move, instead just studying her with his icy, golden eyes. His strong, lithe form standing tall in her wake - the full, terrifying six plus feet.

Kagome laughed slightly, causing the daiyoukai to quirk his eyebrows in slight irritation. "Oh, sorry Sesshomaru-sama." Her light smile was welcome, a decent cut through the otherwise suffocating silence. "It's just that...I know I should fear you...but I can't help thinking of how beautiful you are."

"And why is this, miko?"

"Well..." Kagome rose slightly, gently reaching out to brush his gorgeous silver hair behind his ear. "Your hair is like liquid moonlight...and your eyes..." A feverish blush quickly spread across Kagome's cheeks, "...they make my knees weak."

__xoOox__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, this story is Kagome and Sesshomaru oriented... Some Inuyasha and Kagome fluff too. It is TBC and the next chapter will have a lemon.<strong>_

_As an author's note, this was very quickly done but I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. Please excuse any grammar flaws or sentence corruption; the next chapter will be out soon! Please be around to share it with me and review it! Also, I am in the process of looking for a long term beta reader. Someone who shares many of my literary (and anime/manga) interests and has a nice eye for correcting flaws. The harsher the person is, the better. I like a ruthless beta reader, someone who isn't afraid to just rip my story apart and reconstruct it in better terms (you must also have a strong personality as I will fight a good majority of changes imposed). But just generally someone who I can get along well with, be friends with, and create a mutually beneficial relationship with. So, if you are interested in becoming my beta reader - please just PM me, I will get back to you very quickly._


End file.
